The present device relates to an auxiliary child seat unit for use with a seat of a motor vehicle.
It has been widely practiced to attach an auxiliary child seat unit to the seat of a motor vehicle to secure the safety of a child. The auxiliary child seat unit is usually fastened to the seat of the vehicle by a seat belt provided in the vehicle, such that the auxiliary child seat unit is safely secured during regular movement of the vehicle and during sudden stops of the vehicle.
Generally, sides of the auxiliary child seat unit or a bottom thereof have belt holes through which a seat belt with an engagement plate is inserted, to fasten the auxiliary child seat unit to the seat of the vehicle. Specifically, the seat belt with the engagement plate is inserted through the belt holes and connected outside the auxiliary child seat unit with another seat belt containing an engagement means for receiving the engagement plate, thereby securing the auxiliary child seat unit to the seat of the vehicle.
In conventional devices, the operation of connecting the seat belts by engaging the engagement plate with the engagement means to fasten the auxiliary child seat unit to the seat of the motor vehicle is performed in a narrow place outside the auxiliary child seat unit. For that reason, it is difficult to change the length of the seat belts and thus tighten the seat belts to properly fasten the auxiliary child seat unit to the seat of the vehicle. In addition to this problem, given that the engagement means of the seat belt is exposed outside the body of the auxiliary child seat unit, the child secured in o the auxiliary child seat unit is able to touch the engagement means. This may result in the engagement plate being disengaged from the engagement means or in the child having his or her finger pinched by the engagement means.